The Moonlight Bandit
by Lanku
Summary: Most things don’t turn out the way Goku plans them. And maybe that’s a good thing. SanzoGoku oneshot


Moonlight Bandit

Most things don't turn out the way Goku plans them. And maybe that's a good thing.

Sanzo/Goku

By Lanku

Disclaimer- don't own 'um. I'd cry, but it wouldn't be very convincing.

* * *

(Goku's POV)

I snuck into his room- well really it wasn't his room, it was a hotel room. And really, you couldn't call it sneaking exactly, because all I did was walk into the room, but that's beside the point. It was dark in the room so I had to depend on the moonlight streaming into the room from the window to guide me over to his bed.

Not a good idea, because while I gawked at the bed- the one with Sanzo in it mind you- under the window, I forgot about all the things between the bed and my fixed location.

So I'm sure it's not surprising that I fell flat on my face, but I did manage to bring the table and its contents down with me. Of course the freaking junk couldn't be silent about falling, could it? Nope. Things break, there's noise, and I was pretty much sure that Sanzo was awake and about to shoot me with that nasty banishing gun of his, but Sanzo only shifts so that he was laying on his back.

I took a deep breath and let it out, just to assure myself I wasn't dead, and finally made it to the stupid bed. I took one glance at Sanzo and groaned. Sanzo _always_ destroys my fun!

The stupid monk should carry around a note or something to properly warn innocent- and not-so-innocent- children to never look at him while he's sleeping, especially when the only light is from the moon and it's illuminating his face like that.

I've got to say, the man is fucking beautiful during the daytime, but like that? Damn! He looked like he needed to be kissed.

So, I did. Kiss him, I mean.

His lips were soft and warm and my lips were tingling like my arm does when it falls asleep, but in a good way.

Satisfied, I went back to bed.

I forgot all about it until I woke up this morning, but Sanzo has this weird conditioned reflex: he _hits_ people who touch him while he's asleep! Only I know I didn't get hit- or shot or bodily harmed- by Sanzo. He acted normal this morning, but you never know with that droopy-eyed monk. Damn! If I had realized that just kissing him would affect me so much, I wouldn't have kissed him!

Well, okay I would have, but that's beside the point. I'm hungry, so sue me. So anyway, that's how I ended up here staring at Sanzo's face in the moonlight. Again. And he still looks kissable, so of course I kiss him. _Again_.

All do is touch my lips to his, because I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. But it's enough. For _me_. Not for _Sanzo_, though, apparently. Because now his lips are moving and his tongue is touching my lips and our tongues are meshing together and he's pulling me onto the bed. We break apart for air. I'm gaping at Sanzo, but apparently, he doesn't notice- or he's ignoring- the look on my face. The one that is saying, 'Oh crap, you just kissed me!'

He grabs a cigarette and lights it. Oh, great, he's ignoring me now. I'm blushing and shaking and he's too busy with his cigarette to care. I reach out to him and touch his cheek so he looks at me.

"Sanzo?" I ask, breathlessly. "Wh- why did you, um… why did y- you…" I think I'm going to hyperventilate. It just got through my thick skull and into the gray matter that- oh _shit!_- me and Sanzo just made out.

Sanzo smirks and raises an eyebrow at me. I lay down on top of him and bury my face into his chest, feeling embarrassed. "Why did I what? Kiss you? It's what you wanted isn't it?" I nod, and take a deep breath. He smells really good, like cigarette smoke, soap, and something that was purely, indescribably Sanzo. I find it very arousing, and it's making it very hard to concentrate.

"Baka saru! Pay attention." I jump and stare up into his hypnotizing violet eyes. He smirks and kisses me on the forehead. "Well, maybe I wanted to kiss you, too."

* * *

A/N: My lords, I hate writing in first person sometimes… I think I probably messed up with the present and past tense, too. I got too used to writing in past tense. But, oh well. 


End file.
